


The First Letter of Response

by thekalaban



Series: One Long Road [1]
Category: Adam (2009)
Genre: Domestic, Employment, F/M, Letters, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekalaban/pseuds/thekalaban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam receives a response from one of the companies he sent a letter of application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Letter of Response

**Author's Note:**

> There hasn't been any Adam (2009) fan fics so I decided to make one after seeing the movie.  
> I love Adam Raki's character - I identify myself in some ways with him that I think gravitated me like his personality, social awkwardness.  
> 

"Hello, Adam! It's me, Harlan. I got you something."   
  
I heard a shout from the door. I carefully placed my fork into the plate and wiped my lips. I wonder why Harlan came into my apartment this time of the night. It's already seven thirty-three. He should be with his parents right now, I thought. Did something bad happen?  
  
I opened the door of my apartment and there he was - the man who stood by my side after father died. "Good evening, Mr. Keyes." I stared at him while holding the door knob.  
  
Mr. Keyes sighed. I wonder why. “Son, you forgot this in my car this morning.” He handed me a letter. I looked at the back of it and remembered one of the companies I sent a letter of application. “I’m glad that you sent job inquiries. I’m sure that you’ll get one soon.” He smiled and patted my back. “I better get going now, my mom needs her medi-“.  
  
“How can you be sure that I will get a job?” I asked him. People always do that. They would tell you what _can_ happen even though it’s not yet happening.  
  
Mr. Keyes was surprised. I then thought that I interrupted him. Good thing that he is still smiling. “I’m sorry…” I said.  
  
“It’s okay, son. You are brilliant, just like your father!” he said as he raised his arms in the air. “I believe in you, you know that.” He winked. “I really have to go now. It’s getting late.”  
  
“T-thank you Mr. Keyes!” I shouted back as he headed for the door.  
  
I then looked again at the letter as I closed my apartment’s door. The date said that it was sent two days ago.  
  
Then there was knocking on the door. “Adam! Adam! It’s me, Beth.”  
  
I quickly turned around and opened the door. I haven’t quite moved further inside after Mr. Keyes left.  
  
“Hey, can I come in? I have nothing to do…”, she reasoned.  
  
I fully opened the door.  
  
Beth just stood there and looked at me. She then laughed and walked inside.  
  
I returned to examining the letter I recently got. I ripped one side and fished for the paper stuck inside.  
  
“What is that, Adam?” Beth asked.  
  
“It’s a letter from one of the companies I sent applications to.” I answered.  
  
Beth walked and stood by my side. “Open it!”  


> **LEE AND SMITH ELECTRONICS AND ENGINEERING, INC.  
>  The Valestorme Center, New York, NY.  
>  _Electrical Engineering and Production Department  
>  Human Resources Division_**
> 
> Mr. Raki,
> 
> We will contact you soon regarding the job position you were inquiring for.
> 
> Thank you for your interest in our company.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  _Valerie F. Davidson_  
>  Head, HRD

"Oh, I'm so sorry Adam...", Beth immediately says after reading the letter. She is holding a cup of the tea. I smelled the tea and remembered that it was the one that I told her I liked.   
  


"Why are you saying sorry? You do remember that I sent eight-seven letters of application and inquiry, right? There are still eighty-six companies. The probability is quite high, so do not get your hopes down." I smiled at her. She always knows how to make me feel better; but with the letters, I should not be sad about it.  
  


"It's just I thought you might feel sad because they turned you down..." Beth was looking at her hands while talking. "But I'm now happy to learn that you are okay with it. And yes, there are eighty-six more letters to go." She turned her head up and smiled at me.  
  
“Okay, okay.” I weakly responded.

 


End file.
